


I Told Myself I Wasn't Gonna Cry

by nihilistshiro



Series: Klance One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Voltron, klance, sorry i'm just gonna leave this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: After the vlog incident, Keith finds himself in the hanger of the red lion and Lance feels like comforting him. I love writing about these two and I've seen a lot of art about Lance comforting Keith but wanted to write a little smut to go with it. Who's ready for season four?!?!





	I Told Myself I Wasn't Gonna Cry

Keith was still crying when he made it to the red lion’s hanger, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. Stupid fucking video blog. He didn’t know why he let Pidge talk him into it. 

His boots clacked loudly against the cold floor and their sharp echoes around the hanger allowed him to finally release the sob he’d been holding in. Who cries about a stupid fucking video? Who the hell was gonna see it anyway? 

Keith passed beneath Red without slowing, heading to the spot he had come to since his first night as a paladin. The hangers were fitted with small rooms, no bigger than a closet, that had floor to ceiling glass looking out into the void. Coran compared them to locker rooms, but they were more private. Each paladin had one and when they had first been discovered, they still had some of the clothes and personal effects of the original five. 

Keith slammed his fist into the door and it banged open, bouncing back to smack him in the face. 

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled, tearing off his armor plate by plate and sending it flying across the small room. 

His scalp felt hot as he pulled off his gloves, clawing at the tie around his wrist so that he could pull his dark hair into a top knot. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew his entire face was beet red. 

He stripped down to his bodysuit, his frame still convulsing with heavy sobs as he reached for the zipper and peeled the slick black fabric down to his waist. His pale skin was sticky with sweat and he brought a hand to his face, pressing his fingers against his eyes in an attempt to slow his tears. He thought about punching something again but knew it wouldn’t help. His hand still smarted from punching the door. 

Turning, he pressed his forehead to the cold glass. His sobbing had been reduced to whimpering, slow tears still trickling down his face.

“Um..” a voice murmured from the doorway behind him.

Every muscle in Keith’s body froze. 

“Hey, there.”

Keith groaned at the sound of that voice. Sure he and Lance were on much better terms, but the last thing Keith wanted was for his old rival to see him like this.

“What the fuck, Lance?!” he practically shrieked. “The fuck are you doing here?”

He waited for Lance to yell at him, waited for him to hit him or cuss him out or rag on him like he always did. He waited for Lance to scream that Keith was in the wrong fucking hanger, which he had realized the moment he heard the other paladin’s voice. What could he say? Old habits die hard.

Keith had been a fucking wreck while Shiro was missing, but he had never once broken down like this. Because even then - even though he had essentially lost a brother the minute the black lion had shown up empty - Keith had a mission. He threw himself into finding Shiro, to making things right. Instead this was an overwhelming sense of loneliness that tore at Keith’s deepest insecurities and brought them bubbling up to the surface. 

Keith couldn’t turn to look Lance in the eyes. For months now he had been harboring a growing attraction to the handsome blue paladin and had spent more than one night dreaming about what it might be like to touch him, to press his lips against him, just to share space with him. But his shame at his own weakness had him dreaming instead that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

He stared out the window as they stood in painful silence, refusing to turn and see the horrified look on Lance’s perfect fucking face.

Lance’s voice behind him was soft when he finally spoke. “Come here.”

Keith immediately went silent, the sounds of his anguish caught in his throat. He turned, his violet eyes gleaming across his shoulder as he searched Lance’s face for any sign of amusement, any sign that this was a cruel trick, and finding none.

“Come on,” Lance repeated, reaching out his lanky arms. He was in his normal clothes, the same baseball shirt that was one of fifty their replicator had made when they first arrived. His hoodie was hanging loose on his frame. A soft smile played on his full lips. “I promise I won’t bite.”

Keith hesitated only for a moment before stepping into Lance’s arms. At first he was stiff, but then strong brown hands were stroking his back and a litany of soothing words washed over him in Lance’s beautiful Spanish.

Keith melted.

“This is so stupid,” he said, his voice raspy and strained. He wanted to push himself off of the other man but found his arms unwilling to let go. 

“It’s not stupid,” Lance replied, grabbing Keith by the shoulders so he could pull back and look at his face. “It’s been a rough couple of days. We’re all stressed and things are tense. It’s ok to let it out every now and then.”

Keith immediately hung his head so that Lance wouldn’t see how much of a wreck he was, but thin fingers curled under his chin, gently forcing his head up. His eyes were tender and so blue that they reminded Keith of a cloudless summer sky above the desert. Before he could say anything more, Lance reached up with his fingers and brushed them across Keith’s cheeks, wiping away at his tears.

“Fuck,” Keith muttered, closing his eyes. “I can’t believe…” he trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

“What happened in there?” Lance asked, his hands sliding around Keith’s shoulders to pull him back into the circle of his arms. Keith shivered at the contact of Lance’s shirt on his bare skin.

“I don’t know,” Keith said, letting his chin fall to Lance’s shoulder, his eyes screwed shut. He could hardly believe that this was happening at a time when he was emotionally drained. He had no energy to think about the repercussions of getting this close to his crush. He reminded himself that Lance was just a friend. Just a friend here to comfort him and nothing more. 

“I started talking about my mom. About how she left and I just felt…” Keith paused, his jaw clenching as he willed himself not to start crying again, “alone.” 

His voice cracked at the last word and Lance began rubbing circles across his back in an effort to sooth him.

“It’s ok, man. I’m here. You’re not alone” 

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he stepped out of Lance’s embrace, wiping a hand under his nose. “Thanks.” He shivered again, wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. He had to put some distance between them. It was all too much. He couldn’t help but feel completely overwhelmed. If it were anyone else, he would probably continue to let them comfort him. But Lance...Lance was more. 

The taller man stood there, shocked at the sudden flip that switched. One minute Keith was opening up to him and now he seemed more guarded than ever. “What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” He hated the uncertainty in his voice. He could stand losing face in front of almost anyone, but Keith was different. Keith was out of Lance’s league and he had known that for a while, but he couldn’t help feeling shy now.

“No,” Keith snapped, turning his back on Lance. “I’m fine.”

“Keith, what the fuck?” Lance asked in earnest. “Why do you keep pulling away from me? I thought we were working past our differences.”

“It’s not that,” Keith said, turning his head to meet Lance’s gaze.  
“Then what?” Lance pushed. He could feel himself losing his patience, his frustration with the other paladin radiating off of him in waves. “What could it possibly be? I’m so fucking tired of this bullshit, Keith! Why can’t you just be real with me? Why can’t you let me in?”

“I can’t let you in because-” Keith yelled before cutting himself off. His eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “Because I…” he continued, voice soft. “I like you.”

Keith’s cheeks flamed red in a way that had nothing to do with his earlier meltdown. 

“What?” Lance whispered in disbelief, his ears ringing as he stared blankly out the wall of glass. 

“I. LIKE. YOU.” Keith enunciated, each word falling from his mouth like lead. “I don’t want to be friends with you, Lance.” 

Lance looked up. “I want more,” Keith’s voice was quiet as he finished. He gazed out at the stars, afraid to see the rejection that would be plastered all over Lance’s face. At least his secret was finally out. Now he could let the pain of his heartbreak wash over him and make him stronger. He was no stranger to life’s shortcomings. 

They stood in silence a moment until the air between them shifted. Lance stepped forward and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I want more, too.”

Those words hung between them. Lance’s hand squeezed Keith’s shoulder gently and he spun him so that the two were facing.

“I don’t understand,” Keith murmured, his pale skin glistening in the soft blue glow of the ship’s lights mixed with the starlight streaming in behind him.

Lance chuckled, “Of course you don’t, mullet.”

Before Keith could say anything further Lance’s hand was on his face and he was leaning his lips towards Keith’s. He looked into those violet eyes, giving Keith a chance to push him away, to say no to what was about to happen. When Lance was met with no resistance he leaned in the rest of the way so that their lips softly brushed. Once. Twice. Keith found himself returning the kiss, his arms reaching up to twine around Lance’s neck. Lance groaned, pressing Keith back against the glass. He gasped when his bare skin made contact with the cool surface. Lance took the opportunity to continue kissing his chin, his jaw, making his way down Keith’s neck.

“Wait,” Keith muttered, his voice breathy and light. “How long?”

“Hmm,” Lance nuzzled against Keith’s throat before pulling away to answer him. “Would you believe me if I said I’d been thinking about you since the Garrison?”

Keith’s dark brows shot up in surprise. “That long? Why didn’t you say anything until now-aahhh?” Keith’s voice trailed off as Lance began sucking at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He could feel himself growing hard between his legs, his fervor matched in Lance’s length that he could feel pressed against his belly. 

“I didn’t know,” Lance said, his hand reaching between them to slide against Keith’s bare skin. “I didn’t know that you were into guys. And I thought you could hardly tolerate me.”

Their lips met again, this time they moved hungrily against each other, nipping and licking until both of them were left panting. Lance gripped Keith’s hand and pressed it against the window, his other hand like a vice at Keith’s hip, holding him steady as he grinded against him. 

“I thought so too,” Keith chuckled between kisses. “But then I got to know you.”

“And you couldn’t resist,” Lance smirked. He let go of Keith’s hip to gently stroke a hand across his face.

“Shut up,” Keith responded, blushing as he playfully punched the taller boy’s shoulder.

“I want this,” Lance said, his voice low and serious. “I want you.”

Keith could feel his heart racing, energy pulsing beneath his skin and thrumming just beneath the surface. Keith tried to speak but found his voice trapped in his throat, so he merely nodded, unable to believe that this was actually happening. How many nights had he imagined Lance saying that very phrase?

Lance let out a cocky grin and ran his hands up Keith’s bare arms, revelling in the shiver he invoked. His gaze ran across Keith’s muscular chest and tight abs then came back up to take in his gorgeous features. Lance was a flirt and made no qualms about his sexuality, but ever since his first day at the Garrison, he had taken notice of Keith’s exceptional beauty. His hands continued roaming over Keith’s upper body as he leaned in to kiss him again. He stroked his back, his shoulders, then brought his hands back around to Keith’s front so he could let the pads of his fingers graze across his hard nipples.

Keith sucked in a breath.

“Have you ever?...” Lance trailed off. He wasn’t the most experienced, but he had his fair share previous partners. It was hard for him to imagine Keith being intimate with anyone, though.  
The shorter boy shook his head and looked down, as if he was ashamed of his virginity.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Lance responded, bringing his knuckles beneath Keith’s chin and forcing his gaze up. “We’ll go slow.”

He leaned in to kiss Keith softly on the lips and he immediately melted against him. Their lips molded together and Keith let out a little whimper. Lance responded by lightly nipping his lower lip and when Keith gasped in surprise, Lance plundered his mouth with his tongue. Lance’s hand trailed down, past the crisp hair that lead up to Keith’s navel, past the waist of his black body suit, until Lance was cupping him. Keith moaned loudly in response, his husky voice sending a surge of blood to Lance’s half-hard cock.

Lance continued to torment him while Keith let his hands finally explore the other paladin’s body. Lance was tall and it sent a thrill through Keith as he pushed Lance’s jacket off of his shoulders in an effort to get him to undress. Lance chuckled as he obliged, breaking the contact between them to shrug off his jacket and strip away the baseball shirt.

Keith couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful caramel skin. He reached out gently, with just a few fingertips, to touch him and was surprised when his touch elicited a moan. He had never done anything like this before. Sure, he had been attracted to men and had harbored his own fantasies, but never had he felt comfortable enough with another person to be this...vulnerable.

Lance’s hands returned to his hips, about to push the black fabric down the rest of the way, but before he could move, Lance looked up, his blue gaze hooded and smoky, silently asking Keith for permission. Keith nodded in awe. He never would have suspected Lance to be so thoughtful. It was just another small detail for Keith to add to his list of reasons why he loved him. The words were stuck on his tongue and he refused to let them tumble out. It was too soon for that and he needed to see where this was going. He needed Lance.

Nimble brown fingers gripped the bodysuit and pushed it past Keith’s legs until he stepped out of it. Now he stood naked, his back to a panoramic view of the galaxy, his front to the sexiest man he had ever seen. He told himself not to be self-conscious as Lance’s eyes roamed down his body and back up. It was so hot, it felt like he had touched him instead of just looking at him.

“Wow,” Lance muttered, his voice softer than Keith expected. “I knew you were hot, Kogane, but damn.”

Keith blushed, “Don’t you think you should be naked too?” Keith grimaced. He had never especially been good with words and hadn’t tried to find a sexual partner before for precisely that reason. The last thing he wanted was to make an ass of himself.

Lance just laughed, “Easy there, cowboy. I’ve been waiting a long time for this and I want to enjoy the view.”

“Lance,” Keith growled.  
“Alright, alright,” Lance chuckled again, his heart bursting with emotion toward the grumpy, sexy mess standing before him. He was so overjoyed that he told himself to take it slow. He knew Keith wasn’t ready for sex at this point. Hell, he hadn’t been expecting that today either. But he did want to make Keith feel good and push him beyond his rigid control. He smirked as he unbuttoned his jeans, watching Keith watch him. This was going to be fun.

“I kinda like it,” Lance said, as he removed his jeans and kicked them aside, only to be standing in his boxer briefs. 

“Like what?” Keith replied, not moving his gaze from the tent Lance was currently making. 

“That you haven’t been with anyone.”

Keith’s eyes shot up at that. “It means that you’re just like this for me,” Lance continued, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. 

He stepped forward, pressing Keith against the glass as his mouth found the skin of his pale neck. Lance locked his lips there and sucked. Keith thought his knees were going to buckle, it felt so good. He continued kissing and nipping as his hands roved down to Keith’s hard length. When he wrapped his hand around him, Keith shuttered. Lance kept talking between kisses as he made his way across Keith’s chest, gently sucking each nipple before laving it with his tongue. He told Keith how badly he had wanted him, how he had been one of Lance’s first male crushes, how he never would have expected those feelings to be returned. 

Keith usually tolerated Lance’s talkative nature, but now, hearing all the things pouring from the other paladin, he felt nothing but warmth that spread from his stomach and covered his entire body. Lance was popular, handsome, caring, and he wanted to direct all of that energy towards Keith. It was intoxicating. Lance continued to stroke him, praising his body, moving his thumb around the tip in small circles that had Keith’s head fall back against the window, his breath coming in strained huffs. 

Before Keith could vocalize just how amazing it felt, Lance dropped to his knees. Keith glanced down, his violet eyes clouded with passion as they gazed longingly at Lance through his dark lashes. Lance kept eye contact with him as he brought his lips to kiss the tip of Keith’s cock before swirling his tongue around the head and then swallowing Keith down to the hilt. 

“Arghh!” Keith bit out, his hands immediately going to Lance’s hair. Lance pulled back to the tip before swallowing him down again, starting an excruciatingly slow rhythm that had Keith clenching his jaw and mumbling a litany of curses. 

Lance closed his eyes, moving faster as he relished the feeling of Keith’s cock hitting the back of his throat. The heaviness on his tongue was exhilarating and he pursed his lips around the other man, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He let the noises Keith was making guide him, listening for cues as to what felt good. Once he had established a steady rhythm, he couldn’t resist sneaking a hand down to palm himself through his underwear. Fuck. He had enjoyed giving head but had never gotten off on it the way he was now. Every moan, every sigh that came from Keith was like a bolt of lightning through him and he finally pulled himself free and stroked his cock in earnest. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith whined, his hands tightening against Lance’s scalp. “I’m close,” he ground out, hips starting to buck into Lance’s mouth.

Lance reached his free hand up to grip Keith at his base. He pulled his mouth away for a moment as he looked up at Keith and moaned, “Come for me.”

Then his mouth was back with ferocity and he bobbed up and down, willing Keith to surrender. He felt his stomach tighten as his fist continued to work his own length in time with the furious pace he set. 

Keith felt himself reach the edge and he cried out just as everything went white. His release hit him hard and he stilled against Lance as he poured himself into the other’s hot mouth. Lance hummed as he swallowed and licked and continued to work Keith through his orgasm. His own was not far behind and he went stiff as he came hard against his own thighs. 

Lance pulled off of him and Keith slowly sank to the floor. He started shivering but strong arms wound around him and pulled him close.

“That was amazing,” Lance murmured as he nuzzled against the nape of Keith’s neck. He planted a soft kiss there and the other paladin shivered.

“Thank you,” Keith said, his voice quiet. He had completely forgotten about the video and his meltdown earlier. His anxiety had been replaced with contentment and Lance was the one to thank. 

“You are most welcome,” Lance responded cheerfully. “I need to clean up.” He stood and went to the small washroom that was attached to the ready room. 

When he got back, Keith had pulled his knees to his chest and was staring out the window, his expression unreadable.

“What are you thinking about?” Lance asked as he tugged his shirt on and sat down next to him.

“That I can’t believe a day that started out so shitty could end so well.” He turned to look at Lance, his violet eyes filled with emotion. Keith reached out a hand and stroked Lance’s cheek. “I’ve been thinking about you and dreaming what this would be like and now that it’s here…” Keith trailed off. “It’s just so much more than I ever expected.”  
“In a good way?” Lance asked tentatively. He hoped his voice didn’t betray the streak of self-doubt he was feeling. What if this was just a one-time thing for Keith? What if he was just interested in Lance as a fuck buddy and nothing more? Lance didn’t know if he would be able to maintain that type of relationship. He was a romantic sort of fellow and when he fell, he fell hard.

“Of course in a good way, you idiot,” Keith replied tartly, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “Come on,” he said, holding out a hand. “Let’s get dressed and get something to eat.”

“Wow, a blow job and then dinner. That’s pretty much the opposite of what’s supposed to happen on a date,” Lance said sarcastically as he took Keith’s hand and was pulled to his feet. 

“You think this was a date?” Keith asked, one dark brow quirked with the inquiry.

“I, uh, I-I mean, if you want it to be, that is, um yes?” Lance said, his voice wavering.

Keith unleashed a heartbreaking toothy grin, his face beaming so brilliantly that Lance was momentarily stunned. “Good,” Keith said simply. 

“Good,” Lance repeated. He didn’t want to push Keith too far by assigning labels to their relationship and he didn’t really feel like he had to. They dressed in comfortable silence, Keith back in his paladin armor and Lance in his street clothes. When Keith took his hand to lead him out of Red’s hanger, Lance just knew. He knew they would be together. And that was good enough for him.


End file.
